clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Penguin Wars
For a map of the battles, see the . The Penguin Wars was a large war between the Club Penguin Nation and the Penguin Federation. It was the largest disaster yet to occur on Club Penguin. War Summary Battle of the Iceberg On October 28, 2019, Penguin Federation ships were spotted near the Companion Island. Suspicions were raised amongst members of the SFCP, for The Club Penguin Nation and Penguin Federation had coexisted, but were always rival countries. The SFCP notified Billybob City, the capital city of the CPN. Soon these ships moved towards the Iceberg, where one of the lieutenants placed a PF flag on it. The SFCP sent CPN ships immediately to recapture the Iceberg, but the ships were met by firing from the Iceberg. The remaining ships fired back and retreated. It was official: The Battle of the Iceberg marked the beginning of the Penguin Wars. The Battle of Frostbite Port In retaliation, the CPN advanced onto the PF city of Frostbite Port. The CPN Army had the perfect advantage: most of the Navy was busy at the Iceberg. The city was ambushed and captured. The war was in full swing. The Cove Attacks The gain of the Iceberg gave the PF Navy a large advantage. As they put a PF seal on the Aqua Grabber, now a PFN vehicle, the generals planned to attack the Cove. With a situation similar to Frostbite Port, the CPN army was away guarding their newly captured port. The Cove was terribly assaulted by both the Navy and Army, and the SURF SHACK was burnt to the ground. The PF flag was planted on what remained of the Cove, and it became a Navy Port in the mission to take back Frostbite Port. The Battle of Snowflake Square By now Billybob City had realized their defenses needed to regroup. Defense units were placed in the Forest, Dock, Ski Hill, and along the Penguin Federation border. One of these border towns was the CPN village of Snowflake Square, which provided resources to the CPN soldiers. The general of the PF Army had a meeting with the government in the capital of the Penguin Federation, Mulletsburg. He explained that if they take Snowflake Square, the border defenses would be helpless. However, once the PF soldiers reached the border, they were met by heavy snowball-tillery from the CPN. However, the general was clever. He sent the Air Force to take down some border soldiers a few miles north of Snowflake Square and flank the town. The plan worked, at least for a while. Snowflake City was bombed, and while the CPN soldiers were busy trying to take down the Air Force, the Army advanced onto Snowflake Square. The fighting raged on for 2 more days, and the PF soldiers were tired and retreated. There was celebration back in Billybob City. The March to Tallest Mountain Officials in Mulletsburg were furious with the defeat in Snowflake Square. The general was desperate to save his reputation. He then pointed out Tallest Mountain would be the best high ground on Penguin Island, and the Army would have the upper hand. The general marched on with his division, 75 tanks and 18 Air Force escorts. Unfortunately from the PF, the Air Force escorts made them all too noticeable to the CPN. The CPN Air Force flew in towards that march subtley, and ambushed the band near the base of Tallest Mountain by shooting down 6 of the escorts. The PF retaliated, but only managed to shoot down one plane. In the end, all of the escorts were lost, only 3 tanks remained, and a fourth of the division was captured. However, the general continued to march on without incident until they reached the area around the Dojo, halfway up Tallest Mountain. The Battle of the Dojo Many ninjas were recruited to fight for the Club Penguin Nation, so only the ninjas-in-training remained at the Dojo. Sensei, their instructor, had received the news of the assault on a Penguin Federation division, and noticed the division marching up near the Snow Dojo. Sensei ordered all of his students to strike. The division was hammered, but they pressed on toward the actual Dojo. One student, Tr33Hugg3r, recalled that "Chaos reigned over the area. The artillery was so loud that one could not hear himself think. Spells and ammunition collided in mid-air, causing showers of colorful sparks. It was as if the whole structure of society had collapsed." In the crossfire, a fire card had set fire to the Dojo. In all the chaos, hardly anyone even noticed. By the end of it, the Dojo was nothing but smoldering ruins, and the PF had taken the Dojo mountains. Even as the war raged on, it was, as the Club Penguin Times wrote, "The Gettysburg of our times." After that, the PF forces reached the summit of Tallest Mountain: the PF had taken the high ground. The Battle of Pearl Isle Billybob City realized they needed to focus more on defense on the coasts and islands. The CPN had asked the Penguin States to join the war in their attempts to keep Pearl Isle with the CPN. The Penguin States agreed by sending half of their Navy to confront the PF. The PF ships had been sailing along the CPN coast lately, firing at villages on the coast like Spruce Coast, Seashell City, and Oceanville. When the PF fleet confronted PS ships blocking their route to the Beach, they fired their artillery and sunk 4 of the ships. CPN ships arrived for backup, but 2 of the PF ships wer flanking the navy by going around Pearl Isle. The CPN sent in all of their navy to defend Pearl Isle, and the Battle of Pearl Isle became the most wide-spread sea battle in the Penguin Wars. The CPN eventually was successful in defending Pearl Isle and the Beach, but the key lookout point, the Lighthouse, was destroyed. The last artillery shot hit the Lighthouse, and half of the Lighthouse fell into the water with a big splash before sinking beneath the waves. It was later discovered that the Aqua Grabber, still bearing the PF seal, had been sunk as well. Rockhopper's Charge When the news of the war came to Rockhopper Island, Rockhopper and Sockhopper became furious with the way that the CPN was losing. They put up some upgrades on their ships, the Migrator and the Ice Breaker, and set sail for Penguin Island. They then spotted the PF fleet. They went into full gear and charged stright at the ships. The fleet was ambushed, and half of the Navy was sunken by the end of the charge. However, trouble came aboard the Ice Breaker: it turned out the Enemy Pirates had joined forces with the Penguin Federation. Rockhopper and Sockhopper miraculously fought off the Enemy Pirate Band and returned to Rockhopper Island without incident. Vengeance was theirs. The Battle of Frostyville By now, Gary had put together some crucial technology for the CPN: The Solar Flare. These advanced weapons were highly destructive and doubled as a shield. They got the opportunity to test them out: they spotted PF troops marching towards the CPN city of Frostyville, which was only 15km from Billybob City and near land that the PF had taken. It was a pretty one-sided battle: the PF division was absolutely pummeled. All of the soldiers were taken into captivity. The general, up on Tallest Mountain, had watched the whole thing. Furious at their success, they exploited their high ground and fired at Frostyville. Most of the artillery was eliminated, but not all of it: a third of Frostyville was destroyed by the end of it. The last shot was misfired and hit the summit of Tallest Mountain. The top 10 feet of the mountain came down in an avalanche, killing the general and most of his division. This was considered the turning point in the war. The Battle of Mulletsburg The Solar Flare has definitely helped the CPN soldiers. They took back CPN land from the PF, without anything standing in their way. No more battles were chronicled after this: the battles were minor and were few in numbers. Eventually they had gotten all the way to Mulletsburg. The bustling metropolis was about to be anhilated. Like the battle of the Dojo, artillery and ninja spells went flying everywhere. The city was set ablaze, and the fightning raged on while Mulletsburg burned. The PF had put up a good fight, raining artillery and their own ninja spells. The fighting continued for 7 days. At high noon, in the midst of the crossfire, the PF surrendered. The war was over. Post-war The Treaty of New Penguin City On Christmas Day, 2020, the leaders of the Penguin Federation and the Club Penguin Nation signed the Treaty of New Penguin City. It ensured that both countries remain at their original borders, and that niether side shall show any act of aggression towards one another. All of the CP Staff Team and Mascots were there to witness the event. Even the leader of the Penguin States was there. It was time to rebuild. Rebuilding Both countries began to rebuild the locations of their battles. This year, there was no Lighthouse to fill up for Coins For Change, so some of the CFC funds were donated to help reconstruct the Lighthouse. The original stairwell, beacon light, and telescope were retrieved from the ocean, restored, and put in the new Lighthouse. The new Lighthouse was completed by March 4, 2021. When the whole rebuilding process was done, a large celebration took place. Monuments Monument were erected at the site of each battle. The largest monument is to the Battle of the Dojo, which stands to the side of the newly reconstructed Dojo and new Ninja Hideout. However, the monuments to the Cove Attacks, Battle of the Iceberg, and Rockhopper's Charge were all put in the Cove. The Battle of Pearl Isle is commemorated by 2 monuments: one on Pearl Isle and the other on the Beach. Both Billybob City and Mulletsburg put up two tall skyscrapers called the West and east Peace Needles, each of equal height and almost as tall as the Penguin Towers. There was a flag, although torn up and battered, still flying over Mulletsburg after the Battle of Mulletsburg. Dubbed the "Survivor Flag," it still flys over East Peace Needle Plaza in Mulletsburg, in the exact ruined state it was found. Category:Events Category:Disasters Category:Wars Category:The Penguin Wars Category:High Quality Articles Category:Stories